


Change In Command

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may remain as Batman…or you can go back to Nightwing. Whatever you want." </p><p>"Nightwing works. Yeah. Heh, yeah. What’s a Batman without a Robin, right? We’ve all seen how well that works.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In Command

**Author's Note:**

> Another old as shit fic. Probably the oldest, or one very close to it. Set way back when, when Bruce returned from the 'dead' and Damian changed Batmen.

"You wanted to see me, Bruce?"

The elder was in his study, slumped in the tall-backed chair, hands steepled against his lips. He'd been like that, more or less, since they'd returned from the ship. Since they'd found out that Talia was in fact behind it all, and was threatening one of their own.

Bruce hummed. "Yes, I did."

"Is it about the recent run-in with Riddler?" Dick asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he entered the room. "Because, don't worry. We made a new plan. If cleared by Alfred on some minor injuries from the other day, then we should be able to implement it toni-"

"It's about Damian."

Dick paused, furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips. "Wha…Damian? Look, we're being careful. You  _know_  I've already arranged for no more solo patrols for him. And he's in my sights during our routes at all times, give or take two minutes. And even then, he's to speak on coms at least every seven seconds. He doesn't like it, but he understands."

"I see," Bruce nodded. He had yet to make eye contact with Dick, and that was making the younger uneasy. "You…care about him, don't you Dick?"

Dick couldn't stop his snort. "That's a stupid question, Bruce. Of course I do."

"You two work well together. Extremely well."

"Tell me something I  _don't_  know." Dick rolled his eyes. "Bruce is…is everything alright? Talia didn't do something else, did she?"

Bruce shook his head. "She told me to keep him close."

"I was there. I heard her." Dick's voice was monotone.

"And I…" Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't do that when he's with you."

Dick was silent for a moment, but Bruce could feel the tension rolling off him. "…What?" He whispered. Then his voice was loud, just short of yelling. "Bruce, no way. Don't punish  _him_  for his psychopathic mother. He understands the danger of being Robin right now, of even showing up in  _public_  right now, and he's made adjustments.  _We've_  made adjustments. He and I talked about what Talia did, what she's planning, and he chose to continue. You can't just…coop him up in the house all day!"

"I didn't say I was forcing him from the mantle." Bruce said calmly, opening his eyes and finally –  _finally_  – looking up at Dick. There were too many emotions swirling in his son's eyes and none of them were pleasant. "I just said I can't keep him close if he's out there with you."

Dick stared at him in thought. The realization suddenly dawned on his face. "You're…splitting us up?"

"I don't see another option."

"What, think I can't protect him all the sudden?" Dick spit.

"I didn't say that. This is just…something I'd like to oversee myself." Bruce continued to speak calmly. "Besides, having Damian in constant danger would mean having you in constant danger as well."

"That is the stupidest reason I've ever heard." Dick muttered. "Hello! Earth to Bruce! I've been in  _'constant danger'_  since I was eight- _freaking_ -years-old."

"You know what I mean." Bruce snapped. "This is different."

"I…I know." Dick sighed in resignation. "So…so he's going to patrol with you now?"

"Not right away. We'll talk to him, get everything settled. I'm thinking a dual-patrol routine to make it easier for you both. Some nights he'll do routes with you, some nights with me." Bruce explained, leaning forward. "I'm hoping in a month's time, maybe five weeks, the shift will be complete. That sound plausible to you?"

"Yeah, I…I guess. A month works. Good transition time. Right." Dick nodded absently. "So…what…will I do?"

"What you wish." Bruce responded, seemingly knowing the real meaning of the question. "You may remain as Batman – the two-person routine works – or you can go back to Nightwing. You can even make a new name for yourself. Whatever you want."

Dick continued nodding blankly. Bruce noted his eyes had gone misty, unfocused. "Nightwing works. Yeah. Heh, yeah. Nightwing works. What's a Batman without a Robin, right? We've all seen how well  _that_  works."

"If that's what you want." Bruce's voice was still unreadable, but Dick assumed he was pleased. Not for the change so much as he believed all his boys to be safe and unharmed. All his plans working exactly as he thought. All his ducks in a row, so to speak. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm  _awesome_." Dick laughed, but it was a sour sound. He turned and moved back towards the door. Bruce watched in silence. At the doorframe, Dick paused before turning back. "Just…just let me tell him, okay? You can take him, that's fine. It's for his own good and he'll be safe I get that. I'm okay with that. That's what's most important. Just let me be the one to tell him what's going on. Let me be the one to break it to him."

"Of course." Bruce said, standing. "If you think it's for the best."

"For the best…" Dick echoed, glancing out the window. He sighed once more, shook his head and then the doorway was empty.


End file.
